12th New Hunger Games/Story
Chapter 5 The tributes all looked bloodthristy. Some looked scared. Others, nothing. I tried to make some contact with a few of them. Thomas said it's better if I'd make allies. Well that's what I'm gonna do now. Find allies. First, I got to District 9 Quenlyn. He's kind. A humble man. I heard he's also great in combat. "How are you?" I greeted him. The man answered, "Fine, thank you. What of you?" The words escaped my mouth, "Oh, I'm quite fine myself. Thanks." Then, I asked his name, eventhough I already knew a part of it, "Umm. What's your name?" He stood. Still, just still. Then he responded, "Quenlyn Greinman. District 9. Aged, 29." "Well," I continued. "I'm from District 12. Sulliven Torchurs." Chapter 7 At first, my pedestal lifted me up. Then, I got up and found myself inside a giant jungle arena! The silver Cornucopia's located on a small, rocky island in the middle of a circular saltwater sea. Beyond the coasts, spreaded the large, thick jungle. Surfacing the water was a number of long, tough, cuboid-shaped iron bars. There's at least six of them. They lined from the beach to the middle island. In between these bars were 48 pedestals and the pool of tributes standing on each of the pedestals. There were four pedestals between every two lines. The sun was up. Probably near noon. From the position of where the horn of the Cornucopia points until its Southwest starts and ends the order of tributes from District 1 to 12. First, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 19, 11 and 12. Then back to 1 again, until 12. On my right was the male tribute from District 11. At my left, stood the proud District 1 girl. Suddenly, the countdown started. It began with an announcement, "Happy, Hunger Games... May the odds, be ever in your favor... 3--2--1." The gong went off; it sounded mildly like cymbals. The tributes moved out, I dove straight into the water ahead. The water was dreadfully cold as I swam through it. Once closer to the Cornucopia, I got out of the water and climbed up onto one of the iron bars. I got up on my feet and sprinted straight forward. I didn't look back or anywhere else but towards the horn structure. When I reached the island and entered the Cornucopia, a knife flew from my right in front of my neck. I quickly evaded it and took a small black and yellow bag next to a gray box and scoured the desktop for some weapons, A sharp sword got into my hand and I took it away. A cannon sounded. I sprinted into the water. The waves were pushing me back a bit but I kept on swimming, fighting the currents. I reached my pedestal and I climbed up on it. I stood tall. As I turned my head back I heard two cannons. This signified me that I should leave. So I jumped forward and kept swimming through the water. Near the beach, I got out and ran to the coastline. I skipped once and entered the jungle. Meanwhile,.. A series of chimes was heard, repeating the sound 12 times. A group of five tributes was, unbeknownst to them, trapped inside the 12th section. Dark clouds appeared. Suddenly, a huge lightning struck a tall tree. Its power was so strong that tree burnt up a bit and turned darker. The flames dissappeared slowly. Then another lightning struck. The first one had killed one of the quelling tributes. The second one destroyed two more. Then a lightning that had just struck the tree missed it and hit one tribute. Lightnings hit the tree many, many times. And at one point, the lightning struck the last tribute of the five. Cannons were heard each time one of them died. The storm continued for an hour. Then, it stopped. A chime was heard. The alliance of Walter Enegris, parts of the males of District 4, 5, and both Primary and Secondary tributes from 6 and 8 have reached a long distance from the beach. By the sound of the single chime, they knew that it's time for another threat. The team moved along, trying to get further from their last locations. Suddenly, Walter stopped. More dark clouds came blewn by the wind. He looked upwards and a drop of red liquid fell next to him on the ground. He quickly observed the substance until more drops of it fell around. He then noticed that they were blood! Thick, cold blood. The raining got harder. More and more drops of blood dropped to the ground. All of them ran forward, not caring for anything else. One of them, the boy from 5 fell. His right foot hit a rock hard, twisting his ankle. His fall made his left knee hit a piece of broken tree branch, injuring it. Walter took his hands and literally dragged him along. Two of the tributes had started choking on the blood. They stopped and tried to breath as the blood rained on them. The boy from District 4 had drops of blood entering his throat while the man from 6 had lots of blood falling and entering his nostrils, drowning the two. The tributes have died and two cannons sounded. The others kept on running but then stopped when they were too tired. The rain had blinded them. After one hour, the rain had stopped. A gamemaker announced that there will be a 3 minute cooldown after each horrors. They all wiped their eyes and ran to their East. The boy who had himself injured was unconscious after he got his head hitting a rock. Then, two chimes were heard as they've gotten further. Walter looked back and noticed loud rumbling noises when he had stopped. From the valleys at the edge, a huge tsunami appeared and drowned the trees. The water didn't enter their area but Walter insisted on watching. As the wave rose higher, a scream was heard. Then the water probably hit the person as she had stopped. A cannon was heard. Then the water hit the front trees near the beach. It hit the sea and moved till it splashed the Cornucopia. The boy from 8 told Walter to leave the scene. He agreed and they moved on to their East. Another wave came and hit the trees again. This time, a man yelled before the cannon boomed. A third wave hits. No voices were heard. Then came the fourth, a male tribute yelled terribly in pain as the water probably splashed him and stopped his yelling. It was a while after he was hit for the cannon to sound. The wave went on till an hour's up. Walter's group, who have been resting, started to panic. They went on and marched to the right. Soon, the remaining tribute of Six, who had been upfront, found a small pond in the dark. The others stopped behind him to take breaths, while he tested the water if it was poisonous. Three chimes were heard. Before the male dipped his hand into the water, an image appeared in it. He looked up and found a monkey on a long, mossy branch up ahead the pond. He slowly got up and stepped back. While he did this, more monkeys came. They circled the team and more dropped and came closer. Suddenly, the first monkey, which appeared, probably, to be the chief, shouted. The others sounded, too. And when the boy got further, the chief monkey jumped on him and he fell to the ground. The other monkeys attacked and the District 8 tribute on Walter's right withdrew a bow with an arrow. He aimed at the chief and shot it, instantly killing the primate. The boy from 6 pushed the dead body of the mutt aside and tried to get up but was then attacked by more of the mutts. The others ran and the tribute with bow was ambushed by a monkey from his left which aimed his neck. The boy fell and was also attacked by the rest. The other boy from 8 had his back scraped by the claws and was pushed to the ground. His back was torn off by the monkeys. Walter and the boy from 5 went further. Enegris had reached a tall tree. And with the boy on his back, he climbed the tree as quick as possible. At one height, a monkey mutt surprisingly jumped on the branch above Walter's right. The vibration of the fall made Walter accidentally let go of the male tribute. He fell down but almost hit the ground when he was catched by the hundreds of monkeys waiting there which pulled him and covered him from Walter's sights. He angrily punched the mutt near him when he quickly turned to look at it. The mutt fell and Walter quickly climbed up onto its last position. He sat near the tree and covered his eyes. With this and his stressful frustration, Walter yelled so hard and evidently fell asleep. He woke up with shock a few moments later. The fourth series of chimes was heard, marking that it's the fourth hour. This page will not be continued till after seven months from now. For any information, please ask about them in the comments. Category:Fanfics by Stick Category:Fan fictions Category:Stick's HG articles